


Lovely Unadulterated Narcotics

by teatrichor



Category: Acrimony - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, Demon Blood, Demon Hunters, Doctor/Patient, Drugs, Fainting, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunter - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Smoking, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatrichor/pseuds/teatrichor
Summary: Teddy graciously offers to induce Vlad’s blood of the week in the form of a new, stronger method ー IV drips. Ecstatic to try, Vlad eagerly plans an “appointment” to Teddy’s office after hours, and once completely consumed by the power high that follows, he takes the liberties of "praising" Teddy for all his hard work.





	Lovely Unadulterated Narcotics

“ _ Hold still. _ ”

 

His tone snapped Vlad into obedience. He made a face ー nose scrunched up and eyes narrowed as he gawked at the needle being pushed into his arm ー and huffed a defiant sigh before submitting to the discomfort.  At the crook of his elbow, Teddy’s gloved hands worked intricately while they pressed the needle into his first layer of skin, and in spite of the pain, he couldn’t help but watch with gutsy interest.

 

His eyes darted up, passing a couple glances between his doctor and his drugs, before finally settling on the tired eyes of the former. Teddy gave him a hesitant look before arching a brow, his hands working to peel the latex gloves from his fingers. Vlad just smiled.

 

“Worried, are we?” Vlad teased.

 

“For you? Unlikely.”

 

His grin quickly faltered, and he shot a pointed glare to the back of Teddy’s head. He watched as the man flicked some switches on a machine much too complex for Vladmir to bother asking about, and instead, he occupied himself by prattling on while Teddy worked, propping his head up by his palm as he sarcastically spoke. “How sweet, my heart  _ almost  _ started beating again.”

 

He didn’t have to see it to know Teddy rolled his eyes ー the falter in his movements said it all. “Well, if it’s not beating now, it might be in a minute ー “ He paused to spin his chair to face Vlad, a nod of his head offered toward the machine behind him. “Considering you’ll be absolutely medicated out the wazoo when this kicks in.” And while most would be discouraged by this news, Teddy tried not to groan when Vlad’s eyes lit up with excitement.

 

He also tried not to let his gaze linger too long when a single fang poked out from Vlad’s lips, impatiently chewing at the flesh of his bottom lip. Instead, Teddy retrieved a cigarette and directed his gaze to the clock while he fished the Marlboro’s from his pocket, listening as the vampire continued.

 

“Exciting!” A prickly laugh, the ones that always sounded like he were mocking something. Teddy muttered an “uh-huh” under his breath, sparking his lighter into a flame. “Y’know, if I weren’t already dead, I’d worry this shit might kill me!” Vlad tossed his hand as he spoke. “ ‘Cause y’know, that’s my _thing,_ dying and all _. . ._ I love it. Like you love your scalpels and stupid shit like that.” Teddy took a drag off his cigarette, frighteningly accustomed to Vlad’s banter.

 

“Y’know, Teddy, we never really  _ talk, _ do we? We should just, like, hang out more! You know, I  _ love _ the way you administer drugs ー such an expert!  or whatever . . . ” Teddy slowly wheeled around to face Vladmir in his chair, puffing drags and billowing smoke as another seemingly uninterested “uh-huh” came from his lips. His eyes trailed from Vlad’s arm along the expanse of the tubing, watching the dark ichor run steady from its source ー a bag, hooked comfortably on the metal post of a saline stand.

 

“ . . . so how are  _ you  _ doing, Teddy?” If he listened, he could hear the beginnings of a slur in his words, and it was enough to bring an upturn to the corners of his lips. He crossed his legs and took the cigarette from his lips, cocking his head to the side, flashing an amused smile. “ _ Great _ , Vlad. I’m great. How are  _ you? _ ” At this, the vampire raised his brows and gave a very lopsided grin, the confidence of his drugs evident in his animated speech.

 

“On top of the fucking  _ world . . . _ ” In spite of the bold words, his tone sounded deflated, and he raised a hand to run it through the thick of his hair. Demon’s blood was a trivial thing ー it  _ did  _ put you there, right on top of the universe, but the reality of the comedown could be maddening. It was addictive, and high in demand nonetheless, meaning it was a real pain in the ass to get his hands on it, and even harder to kill the assholes who have it.

 

But in spite of this, at the end of the day, Teddy still  _ adored  _ him, and therefore,  _ he did it anyways _ .

 

And yeah, it was hard to inject and difficult to handle, but nonetheless, he  _ still adored him, _ and so he took the time to administer it, to lovingly put in that IV drip and watch with affection as his stupid brat was consumed by a drug-induced stupor. So lovingly, in fact, that he sought joy in watching Vladmir’s eyes darting to and fro. His arm, the wall, and back to Teddy.  _ Always  _ back to Teddy. His eyelids were getting heavy and his body had begun to feel like lead, but in his chest, Vlad felt the empowerment of an armada. He ran a tongue across his fangs, shifted on the edge of the hospital bed he sat on, and let a hand run down the expanse of his shoulder.

 

He was hot ー no,  _ really _ . He was burning up. It felt like the room had been spiked a hundred degrees in temperature, and his skin was radiating an smoldering heat for someone of his mortality (dead). Under his breath, he hissed a slurred “ . . .  ‘s fucking hot,” and pulled at the sleeves of his jacket, fussing when the IV shifted painfully in his arm.

 

Teddy abandoned his cigarette and bolted upright almost immediately, taking a stride closer to grab his wrist and hold him still. “Hey, hey! Are you  _ trying  _ to hurt yourself?” He snapped at Vlad and shot him a look, catching his glassy eyes. God, he was already gone.

 

“I’m taking this out, okay?” He couldn’t help but dote at Vlad’s hazy expression, feeling all too drawn in by the bow of his lips, the rise and fall of his sternum as he drew labored breaths. He was staring, and only realized this when Vlad offered a crooked grin. All fangs and oh-so sultry.

 

“Something you like?” He purred, but the question was rhetorical.

 

Teddy chewed at his bottom lip, lazily casting the IV drip to the floor. With his hands freed, he removed his glasses and ran a hand through his disoriented hair, hooking the frames in the pocket of his coat. Something about the move seemed to light a fire in Vlad’s features, because the vampire seemed inclined to leaned forward and bat his pretty lashes up at the other, hovering only a few inches away from Teddy’s abdomen, which he noted ruefully. The look Vlad gave him was enough to make him toss modesty to the wind, because it felt  _ good  _ giving in, and he wanted that. He wanted to  _ drown in it _ . So, with a husky tone, he muttered softly in hopes of riling something up in Vlad’s joyride, and perhaps something below the belt, if he were being honest.

 

“You really like that, don’t you?”

 

Vlad took it as validation and ran with it. It was enough of a green light for him to close those few inches and touch along Teddy’s hips, letting his hands grab at the fabric of his coat until he could pull him closer. It was comical how willing the doctor was to buckle over and be swarmed with kisses.

 

This was demons blood ー practically street viagra for fucks sake.

 

And that was probably why Vlad was now kissing at the expanse of his jawline, hungry to trail towards the nape of his neck, where he kissed, nipped and ー “Fuck!” Teddy hissed a curse as Vladmir bit into his flesh,  _ hard _ . It wasn’t that he disliked biting, really, but rather that Vlad was on such a power high Teddy wasn’t sure he was capable of discipline right now. Any other day and he might’ve let it slide . . . However, with the pain in mind, he grabbed a fistful of the vampires pretty little locks and yanked his head back to shoot him a pointed glare, but it was hard to be mad at the face that greeted him.

 

Vladmir looked like a stubborn, hungry animal. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek (he was burning up), and his tongue lapped impatiently at the blood that smeared itself across his lips (though Teddy was pretty sure some of it was drool). He looked so desperate, Teddy could only muster a frustrated sigh, and like a complete pushover for cute boys with bad attitudes, he  _ completely  _ gave in.

 

“Fine, fucking brat. “ He rolled his eyes and guided Vlad to stand long enough for them to switch positions, which made it much easier to handle while he was sitting. A “come here” motion of his fingers was all it took for the blonde to mount his lap and straddle him. It looked like all the longer Vlad went without contact, the more antsy he got, and being flush chest-to-chest with Teddy seemed to drive him absolutely  _ wild. _

 

Teddy ran his hands up the expanse of his hips, drawing them over his spine where he felt the vampire shudder. The needy rutting of his hips was enough to make Teddy smile, and he placed a kiss at the nape of Vlad’s neck as a reward for being so cooperative. In his ear, he crooned softly, enjoying the reactions he was getting. “Go ahead.”

 

Didn’t take long for it to register apparently, and it seemed like Vladmir was waiting for the go, because as soon as the words left Teddy’s mouth, Vlad had bared his fangs and went to town on his carotid. And it  _ hurt  _ ー I mean,  _ of course it did _ , but it was something that was hard to get used to. He gave an initial hiss though without second thought, and gripped tight onto Vlad’s hips like he could anchor the vampire from getting carried away. After a moment of agony, however, Teddy quickly gave in to the rhythmic pulse, and instead listened to the throbbing that now pounded in his ears. Probably the blood that was now leaving his body, he knew, and shut his eyes to mellow it out.

 

Vlad had tangled a hand into Teddy’s hair, letting his other rest comfortably to cup his cheek. He had a tempo, grinding his hips, shuddering with adrenaline, and growing drunk on the blood he was consuming. It was bliss, and he wondered if he could stop even if he wanted to. But he  _ didn’t  _ ー why would he? Why do anything if it didn’t feel  _ good? _

 

At this, Vlad’s fist tangled itself tighter into Teddy’s hair, and he growled in discomfort. “Alright, that’s enough . . . yeah?” He peeled open his eyes (couldn’t really recall closing them) and tried to gently usher Vlad away from his neck. There was an immediate resistance, and Teddy was alarmed at the sudden dizziness that had overcome him. “Vlad, hey,  _ really . . .  _ ” A sudden rut of the others hips rewarded a grunt on Teddy’s behalf, and he was briefly unsure whether he would pass out first or come.

 

Somehow, the ladder was enticing enough for him to grab a fistful of Vlad’s shirt, give in to his labored breathing, and through the haze that had swarmed his vision, return the enthusiasm with a desperate rock of his hips. He kneaded his erection between Vlad’s trembling thighs, and was pleased to watch as the blondes rhythm became more erratic, his hands practically clawing into Teddy like a scapegoat.

 

Maybe it was Vladmir, maybe it was the straddling or maybe the fact that he was about to black the fuck out, but the overwhelming sensations were enough for him to shudder a groan and come  _ hard,  _ blissing out in his release against the confines of his boxers. And judging by the abrupt spasm of clawing and bites on the others behalf, he figured it was safe to say that Vlad had came too, leaving the damp residue of a hot mess which now smeared itself between their thighs.

 

And with that, the blonde was quick to retract his fangs from the span of Teddy’s neck and leer back long enough to give the doctor a heady laugh, dark with the exhaustion and relief. “. . . Fuck,” he said, which was probably the best they could both manage at the moment. It seemed like he was coming down from his power high and fatigue was kicking in, which Teddy observed in his heavy lids. He raised a hand to wipe at the blood that smeared itself across Vlad’s lips, and let his hand linger towards his chin where he could draw him closer for a kiss.

 

Yeah, a kiss. Something they didn’t do very often because it felt too much like  _ lovers,  _ but he was too worn to care, and caught Vlad’s lips without second thoughts on the matter. And when they tangled their tongues and tasted blood between their lips, Teddy found himself incredibly relieved that there was no protests to be found. Instead, Vlad just grinned and ran a tongue across his tooth, arching a brow and speaking with such snark Teddy wanted to bend him over and nail him for it . . .

 

“So . . . wanna go again? ♡ ”

**Author's Note:**

> wow its been like, 3 years since ive posted anything here LOL .... this takes place in my story called Acrimony! Vladmir is my character, but Teddy does NOT belong to me, and instead belongs to my good friend! (: if you wanna see more of this absolute immorality, my instagram is @teatrichor.illustrations
> 
> follow at your own risk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
